villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonah Aldrich
Jonah Aldrich is the main antagonist of the 2016 movie Hard Target 2. He is a former CIA agent who started a business in Myanmar - with help from a corrupt general he lets prisoners loose in the jungle, then has them hunted to the death by rich clients who pay him for being able to partake. He is portrayed by Robert Knepper, who also portrayed Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell in Prison Break and Jonas Johnson in Transporter 3. History In Bangkok, Aldrich visits Wes Bailor, a former boxing champion who accidentally killed his opponent in the ring. Aldrich offers Bailor to participate in a fight in Myanmar, the price is one million dollars. Bailor claims that he has to think about it, but later contacts Madden, Aldrich's assistant. Madden brings him to Bangkok, where Aldrich fills him in on the specifics. In a helicopter, Aldrich and Bailor fly to a military camp in the jungle of Myanmar where he bribes the general in order for the military turning a blind eye to Aldrich's killer sport. After things are settled with the general, Aldrich introduces Bailor to the other fighters. Eventually, Bailor grows suspicious and asks Aldrich where exactly the ring and his opponent are. Aldrich reveals that the jungle terrain is the ring- He also hands Aldrich the victory purse filled with rubies worth a million dollars. He tells the group that they can choose their weapon from a truck filled with different weapons. Bailor's task is to escape the jungle, he is safe when he crosses the border to Thailand. However, he will be followed by a kill squad led by Aldrich's assistant Madden which includes the men and women Bailor was introduced to before, who will attempt to take him down before he can reach the border. These persons all paid a large sum of money to Aldrich so that they would be able to participate in Aldrich's blood hunt. To demonstrate the gravity of the situation, Aldrich orders Madden to kill two prisoners provided by the general. Aldrich provides Bailor with a water bottle and a two minute head start. After Bailor has fled into the jungle, Aldrich takes the smart phones from the hunters, claiming that this is an exclusive event and that there cannot be any video evidence. Besides, the situation should be felt inside ones heart, not seen on the screen of a phone. Two minutes later, Aldrich, Madden and the hunters run into the forest after Bailor. Although most of the group stay together, one of them separates from the team to hunt Bailor alone. He fins Bailor but is ambushed and killed by Bailor. Bailor is spotted by Madden who alerts the others and Aldrich equips one of the hunters with a grenade launcher. However, the man is unable to hit Bailor. As Bailor escapes, Aldrich calls in his men who arrive in trucks. The men equip the hunters with motorbikes so that they are able to catch up to Bailor. Aldrich and Madden enter a jeep, where they use a remote controlled drone to find Bailor. They see that he has met a native girl called Tha, who takes him up the temple road. Madden asks what he should do about the girl and Aldrich claims that they might be able to charge extra for her death. Indeed, he communicates to the hunters that there is a new target in the game. When Aldrich and Madden find more of their group slain by Bailor, they realize that he might be a harder target than expected. One of the dead is the redneck Jacob Simling, whose son Tobias is a member of the hunt as well. A furious Aldrich grabs Tobias and asks him how he could let someone do this (the man was hacked at with a machete by Tha multiple times) to his father. He claims that Jacob paid a small fortune so that his weakling son could be a member of the hunt. Although Aldrich manages to convince the desperate Tobias that the hunt needs to go on, other members of the hunt seem unconvinced. With a tracking device, Madden can locate Bailor and Tha once more, who have accidentally entered a field rigged with landmines. Aldrich assembles the group, who are now moving via jeep. They stop near the field to take a break and Aldrich is nearly shot by Bailor with an arrow. Bailor misses and flees into the field. Aldrich realizes that there is a minefield a head and claims that Bailor can flee nowhere. He tells the hunt that they have cornered their prey and now only need to kill it. He provides each hunter with a M16, planning to hit the mines and blow up the entire field. Tobias however, turned mad by Aldrich's influence and the death of his father, runs into the field to take down Bailor himself. Although Aldrich tries to stop him, Tobias enters the field and activates a landmine, killing him. Aldrich is completely aghast and vows to kill Bailor for it. When it turns dark, Aldrich orders the hunters to make camp, as it is useless to attempt to search Bailor in the dark. The next morning, the hunting group catches Tha, who has found her brother Win and has left Bailor, on a railway bridge. They demand to know where Bailor is but Win claims that he killed him for the rubies. Not believing him, Aldrich orders Madden to hit both with a shovel. Aldrich then attempts to behead Win with a shovel, but Bailor arrives, with one of the hunters as a hostage. Madden asks for permission to shoot, but Aldrich claims that he has already lost too many clients to Bailor, he cannot start killing them himself now. Aldrich is forced to release his hostages. After Tha and Win escape, Bailor releases his captive and attacks Madden. As Madden is fighting Bailor close quarter, Aldrich and his two remaining hunters cannot shoot at Bailor without risking to lose Madden. Bailor kicks Madden in the face and jumps off the bridge, miraculously surviving without being hit by Aldrich's bullets. While attempting to pursue him, Madden finds the corpse of Sofia, the sole female hunter of the group. He reveals this to Aldrich, who is watching Bailor, Tha and Win clinging to a tree log as they are drifting down the river. Landon, the hunter who had been taken hostage by Bailor previously, then attempts to convince Aldrich to give him back his phone so he can leave the group. However, Madden then reveals that he found a phone without SD card at the riverbank. Landon admits that he, despite Aldrich's clear orders, filmed a few POV shots. As Landon has disobeyed a clear order and also endangered the entire group, given that Bailor now has video evidence, Bailor brutally slices Landon's throat. This leaves Aldrich and Madden with only one hunter left, so Madden calls in the general's military forces in order to have a chance. With their tracking device, they find the general location of Bailor, Tha and Win once more. Bailor realizes that there must be a tracker in the bag of rubies. He finds it and takes it out of the bag. He then sends Win and Tha to escape while he stays behind with the tracker to give them a chance. Bailor sneaks in the soldier camp, where he starts sabotaging the equipment. He then escapes with one of the soldier's dinghy and, once safely on the river, shoots at the gas can he sabotaged before, blowing up a large part of the camp. Aldrich sends the soldiers after him while he and Madden board a helicopter. He shoots at Bailor from the helicopter, but misses. He orders the pilot to turn the helicopter around in order to take another shot at Bailor. Madden warns him that Bailor has almost reached the border but Aldrich remains convinced that they can reach him in time. However, Bailor reaches land. He is forced to fight many of the general's men in order to cross the last few meters to the border that will save his life. He climbs the bridge which leads directly to the border but Aldrich and Madden leave their helicopter and land on the bridge as well. To reach the border, Bailor is however forced to cross the bridge, which means he has to pass Madden and Aldrich. When Bailor refuses to come forward, Aldrich instead shoots a civilian, claiming that the bullet was meant for Bailor. He then takes another hostage, a small boy. Not willing to let the kid die, Bailor reveals himself and Aldrich lets the boy go. Aldrich then demands the memory card but Bailor does not reveal where it is. Madden then brutally beats up Bailor to extract the information. Aldrich then taunts Bailor with killing his friend and opponent in the ring. Aldrich then brings in a new group of hunters and claims that he deserves a little entertainment. He has one of the hunters bring him and Madden a beer and then orders the five to take down Bailor. Madden and Aldrich watch during the fight. When it seems that Bailor can defeat them, Madden wants to join the fight but Aldrich claims that the time has not yet come. Only after the five are all knocked out, he unleashes Madden. Bailor however easily defeats him and knocks him down. Alrich then attempts to shoot Bailor but Bailor wields Madden around, who is shot in the chest instead. As Aldrich's gun holds only one gun, he cannot easily shoot again and is knocked down by Bailor who viciously beats him bloody. He then releases him. He takes Aldrich's gun, loads it and gives him a two-minute head start to reach the other side of the bridge. Aldrich however does not move and instead laughs and claims that Bailor will have to kill him. The general and a group of soldiers arrive on the bridge and Aldrich moves towards the soldiers and orders the general to shoot Bailor. However, Tha arrives in time and hands the rubies over to the general, thereby buying the freedom of her village and of Bailor. Outraged, Aldrich grabs the generals gun and turns to shoot Bailor himself. However, the general stops him by ordering his men to fire. Aldrich is ripped apart by multiple bullets and falls to the ground dead. Gallery AldrichRecruits.png|Aldrich recruits Bailor to the hunt AldrichBribes.png|Aldrich bribes the general AldrichJeep.png|Aldrich uses a drone to find Bailor AldrichHunt.png|Aldrich with the remaining members of his hunt HuntDecimated.png|The hunt, severely decimated by Bailor AldrichMaddenBridge.png|Aldrich and Madden await Bailor on the bridge AldrichFaces.png|Aldrich confronts Bailor for the last time AldrichDead.png|Aldrich is shot to death Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased